Bebe demonio
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Al nacer los bebes demonios son enviados a la tierra para ser criados por humanos de buen Corazon, ahora Ginga y Madoka tendran que cuidar de un bebe demonio al menos hasta que le encuentren otros padres.
1. Un bebe aparecio de la nada

Bebe demonio

Capitulo 1: un bebe apareció de la nada

**Madoka's P.O.V.**

Hola mi nombre es Madoka Amano, soy de Metal Bey City, vivo sola ¿Por qué? Bueno porque no tengo padres, desde pequeña estoy muy sola pero ellos son ángeles que me cuidan desde arriba pero bueno al menos tengo a alguien cerca todo el tiempo, Mi mejor amigo Ginga Hagane, un gran chico y el mejor blaider del mundo pero aun asi no me gusta vivir sola.

**Fin de Madoka's P.O.V.**

"oye Madoka, ¿puedo quedarme aquí a dormir aquí?"- pregunto Ginga desde el sofá

"claro, me gusta que te quedes aquí"- dijo la chica con una sonrisa-"asi no me siento tan sola"-

"si"- contesto el chico algo triste por ella-"_es cierto, como no tiene padres ella esta sola aquí todo el día, eso… eso es muy triste"-_penso Ginga antes de cerrar los ojos

~6 Horas después~

Ginga despertó muy cansado en el sofá

"¿Dónde estoy?"- pregunto mirando a su alrededor hasta que se dio cuenta de que Madoka se quedo dormida en su escritorio-"ah si, mejor la llevo a su cama, si la dejo aquí puede que se lastime o algo"- dijo tomando a la chica en sus brazos y llevándola por las escaleras

Ginga la dejo en su cama y estaba dispuesto a bajar pero noto que algo lo agarro de la mano y ese algo era Madoka quien curiosamente seguía dormida.

"_parece que no quiere dormir sola"_- pensó el pelirrojo-"_supongo que puedo quedarme"_- pensó al momento de meterse a la cama con ella

"es tan linda cuando duerme"- suspiro el chico envolviéndola en sus brazos-"desearía poder hacer algo para que ya no estes tan sola"- dijo Ginga

'_querido dios si escuchas mi pensamiento quisiera pedirte que no dejes en soledad a Madoka, ella no tiene la culpa de que sus padres murieran en un accidente y yo trato de estar con ella siempre pero aun así no tiene familia ni nada por el estilo. Si no es mucho pedir quisiera que le mandes un ángel para que le haga compañía'-_pensó Ginga antes de quedarse dormido

Horas después en el techo de la habitación un resplandor apareció, de el salieron unas manos igual de brillantes que dejaron una pequeña luz caer en la cama donde estaban los dos adolescentes.

~En la mañana~

Madoka estaba abriendo los ojos y lo primero que pudo notar era que un par de brazos la envolvían, al tallarse el ojo vio que se trataba de un agarre muy posesivo de Ginga quien seguía dormido.

"oye Ginga despierta"- susurro sacudiendo al pelirrojo-"suéltame, llegaremos tarde a la escuela"-

"5 minutos mas….."- suspiro el chico

"no seas payaso ¡DESPIERTA!"- le grito despertando al pelirrojo

"¡estoy despierto! ¡ya desperté!"- grito cayéndose de la cama-"¿eh? ¿Qué paso?"-

"pasa que llegaremos tarde y ¿podrías explicarme porque estabas en mi cama?"- pregunto la chica

"ah si, decidí traerte a tu cuarto para que no durmieras tiesa en tu escritorio pero cuando te traje no me soltabas así que me vine a dormir aquí"- contesto el un poco avergonzado

Madoka se sonrojo un poco por lo que el dijo pero algo le llamo la atención, cerca de sus pies había un bulto, ella no recordaba haber dejado algo bajo la cama pero aun así decidió retirar la sabana.

Debajo de la sabana había un bebe de cabello verde, ropita azul y por alguna razón alas de murciélago pequeñas en su espalda y una colita de diablo negra. El pequeño estaba profundamente dormido y los dos adolescentes quedaron en shock absoluto al ver a esa criatura al pie de la cama de la chica

"¡¿QUE HACE UN BEBE AQUÍ?!"- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Sin darse cuenta hicieron que el bebe se despertara revelara unos ojos color de chocolate pero lo malo es que apenas se levanto empezó a llorar

"¡buaaaa! ¡buaaaa!"- lloraba sin parar

Madoka tomo en brazos al pequeño y lo empezó a mecer pero no funcionaba contra el susto que le acababan de dar asi que Ginga tuvo un plan B.

"mira bebe, mira ¿Dónde estoy?"- pregunto tapándose la cara con las manos-"¡aquí estoy!"-dijo apartando las manos de la cara

El bebe dejo de llorar y le prestó atención a Ginga quien empezó a hacer caras graciosas para calmarlo cada una mas graciosa que la anterior. Al terminar el bebe volteo a ver a Madoka quien le dio una mirada de ternura y una sonrisa calida

"ya, ya, no tienes porque llorar ¿ok? Estamos aquí y no dejaremos que nada te asuste otra vez"-dijo Madoka tiernamente

"aaaaaaaaahhhh"- dijo el bebe poniendo una sonrisa

"u-un momento… n-no me digas que vas a…."- tartamudeo Ginga del miedo

"p-por favor no lo hagas"- temio ella también

De repente un horrible olor inundo el lugar haciendo que ellos se cubrieran la nariz

"oh por dios…..si lo hizo"- dijo Ginga cubriéndose la nariz

"cámbialo"- le ordeno la castaña

"pero no se si es un niño o una niña, además me parece que es una niña hazlo tu"- le dijo el

"¿estas ciego? Es mas que obvio que es un niño"- argumento ella-"olvídalo, lo cambiaremos los dos"- se rindió

"ok"- acepto el

Al cambiarlo se dieron cuenta de que el era un niño pero también notaron la colita y las alas que el tenia, creyeron que podrían ser accesorios asi que se los dejaron.

"no tengo pañales aquí asi que creo que con esta toalla bastara"- dijo Madoka al ver que el pequeño estaba contento

"si creo que si, un minuto ¿Qué es esto?"- pregunto tomando el babero que el niño tenia puesto-"K-E-N-T-A"- leyó lo que decía

"¿kenta?..."- penso Madoka antes de mirar al bebe-"¿crees que sea su nombre?"- pregunto la chica

"supongo que si"-dijo Ginga-"oye Kenta"- llamo al bebe

Por muy raro que pareciera el niño respondió al nombre dedicándoles risas

"es un muy bonito nombre"- dijo Madoka rindiéndose por la ternura de Kenta-"pero ¿que hace el aquí?"-pregunto ella

"no lo se"- respondió Ginga

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el sonido de un estomago con hambre rompió el silencio

"dime que es tu estómago"- pidió Madoka

"por primera vez no"- respondió el ojos ámbar

Kenta empezó a ponerse un poco triste así que para calmarlo Madoka lo tomo en brazos aunque casi no servía

"¿Qué hacemos?, ya no hay leche"-dijo Madoka entrando en pánico

"¿no puedes alimentarlo tu?"- pregunto Ginga

"¿de que hablas?"-pregunto la oji azul

"me refiero a que si no lo puedes alimentar tu misma….. ya sabes"- dijo poniéndose algo rojo

La mente de la chica hizo clic acerca del comentario y de repente se puso roja por el enojo y la vergüenza

"¡NO SEAS BESTIA! ¡SOLO LAS MUJERES QUE HAN TENIDO BEBES PUEDEN HACER ESO!"- le grito dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Ginga

"auch, no te pongas asi solo era una idea"- dijo sobándose el golpe-"en fin mejor vamos a comprar leche"-

"pero no puedo llevarlo asi desnudo, ¿Qué tal si se resfría?"- pregunto la chica

Ginga empezó a pensar hasta que se fijo en un oso de peluche rosa que estaba en un estante de Madoka, ese oso tenia casi el mismo tamaño que Kenta ¿Qué tal si?...

~20 minutos después~

"ahh, se ve tan lindo"- suspiro Madoka al ver al bebe con el disfraz de oso rosado

"si, debo admitir que es muy tierno en ese disfraz"-dijo Ginga con una sonrisa

Ellos fueron a comprar la leche pero al salir notaron a muchos chicos con el uniforme de su escuela lo que significaba que…..

"¡OLVIDAMOS IR A LA ESCUELA!"- gritaron los dos alarmados

"vaya, vaya miren quienes se escaparon de la escuela"- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Al voltearse vieron a dos chicos, ambos de cabello negro y con una mirada que no daba un buen presentimiento

"Miyah….. Takeshi"- tartamudeo Ginga-"no es eso es que…"-

"descuida no le diremos a nadie por un buen precio"-dijo Miyah con chantaje

"y miren lo que hay aquí"- dijo Takeshi en tono de burla fijándose en lo que Madoka estaba cargando-"vaya yo creía ser un pervertido pero al parecer tu me ganaste"- dijo burlándose de Ginga

"¡¿que?! ¡no! ese niño no es"- iba a decir el pelirrojo pero fue interrumpido

"no lo niegues además no se de que te quejas, al menos si los sabes hacer bien"- dijo Miyah viendo al bebe-"veamos si yo también puedo"- dijo tomando a la chica por los hombros

"¡quitale tus manos de encima!"-grito Ginga pero Takeshi lo sujeto para que no se pudiera mover

Madoka forcejeo para que la soltaran pero era en vano, hacia movimientos un poco débiles para no lastimar a Kenta, Este se percató de que Ginga estaba gritando y que a Madoka le salían algunas lágrimas asi que decidió hacer algo.

Se puso sobre el hombro de la chica quedando cara a cara con Miyah pero de repente Kenta abrió la boca y de ella salio fuego el cual dio directo con Miyah y Takeshi. Cuando ambos se desmayaron Ginga y Madoka corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron hasta llegar al parque.

"n-no puedo creerlo"- dijo Ginga

"l-lo se K-Kenta lanzo fuego por la boca"- tartamudeo ella-"?que es lo que es en realidad?"-

"hahahaha"- reía el pequeño por haber salvado a los dos

Fin del primer capitulo


	2. El bebe que escupe fuego

El bebe que lanza fuego

Después del incidente del fuego ambos decidieron ir a B-Pit para alimentar al bebe

"¿se lo esta bebiendo verdad?"- pregunto Ginga no muy seguro

"si"- dijo Madoka dándole el biberón-"es tan lindo"- dijo la chica sin cansarse de mirar al pequeño

"ahh"- suspiro Kenta después de tomarse el biberón para después quedarse dormido

"seguro ahora que comió le dio sueño"- supuso el pelirrojo

"si, parece un angelito cunado cuando duerme"- susurro la chica

"en especial cuando esta en tus brazos"- dijo el

"¿eh?"- Madoka no entendió del todo lo que dijo

"si, solo mírate pareces una madre cuando lo estás cargando"- se rio Ginga-"incluso lo miras con los mismos ojos que lo haría su mamá"-dijo el

"s-supongo que tienes razón"- dijo la Madoka dejando al bebe en la cama

Ambos miraron como Kenta dormía, no sabían porque pero podrían verlo dormir todo el día si fuese necesario

"oye Madoka ¿Qué crees que haya sido lo de hace rato?"- pregunto Ginga

"hablas de cuando escupió fuego por la boca ¿cierto?"- pregunto a lo que el asintió-"bueno supongo que no es un bebe ordinario"-

"… ¡ya se! ¡llamare a Masamune seguro el nos puede ayudar!"- dijo Ginga tomando su celular

"¿porque Masamune?"- pregunto Madoka

"porque Kyoya es mas aterrador además de que nos regañaría por no ir a la escuela"- dijo el pelirrojo

"es cierto"- dijo la castaña-"llámalo"-

Ginga llamo a Masamune y le dijo que lo esperaría en la tarde

~Mientras tanto en otro mundo~

Una mujer de cabellos verdes y ojos grises junto a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos cafés (ambos jóvenes) estaban mirando a Ginga y a Madoka junto a Kenta a través de algo que parecía ser un portal

"bueno ¿y qué piensan de ellos?"- pregunto una pequeña criatura-"ellos son los chicos ideales para esto"-

"tienes razón"- compartió la mujer-"pero la relación de amistad que ambos comparten me parece que podría ser un problema en el futuro"–dijo ella

"¡p-pero son muy pocas y distantes las personas adecuadas!"- dijo la criatura algo nerviosa-"si dejamos pasar esta oportunidad ¿quién sabe cuándo llegara la próxima?"-

"es cierto ¿tú qué opinas?"- le pregunto la mujer al hombre

"bueno tienes un parecido a ella y por cómo se llevan entre si me parece que acabaran juntos, nuestro hijo estará bien"-dijo el

"si…"- dijo ella tratando de ser fuerte y controlar las lágrimas-"cuídate….. Ambos cuiden de mi niño"-susurro antes de que el portal se cerrara

~De vuelta en el mundo de los humanos~

"¡hola! ¡¿hay alguien?!"- pregunto Masamune entrando a la tienda

"Masamune que bueno que llegaste"- dijo Madoka sonriente igual que Ginga

"hola dijeron que necesitaban hablar de algo"- dijo el chico

"si pero es muy importante asi que necesitamos que vengas al sótano"- dijo Madoka

"s-si jejeje pero…"-tartamudeo el

"¿pero que?"- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

"es que no vine solo"- murmuro antes de que se abriera la puerta

"¡no se anden saltando la escuela!"- grito Kyoya muy enojado apenas le abrieron la puerta

"ahh….."- se asusto mucho Madoka y se oculto detrás de Ginga

"¡Masamune! ¡te dije específicamente que no le hablaras a Kyoya de esto!"- le grito Ginga al pelinegro

"s-si pero cuando llamaste estaba hablando con Kyoya en la escuela y entonces me olvide que deje el alta voz"- se excusó este

"como sea, vengan abajo"- dijo Ginga

"si, tenemos un tema muy delicado que explicar"- dijo Madoka

~2 Minutos de explicación mas tarde~

"entonces cuando despertaron ¿un bebe estaba al pie de la cama de Madoka?"-pregunto Masamune intentando entender

"si"- respondieron ambos

"¡no mientan!"- grito Kyoya

"p-pero es verdad"- tartamudeo Madoka

"no mentimos"- dijo Ginga

"¡no hay forma de que eso pudiese haber pasado! ¡expliquen que fue lo que paso!"- se enojó más el peliverde

"n-ni siquiera yo se que paso"- tartamudeo la chica

"Kyoya ya deja de gritarle a Madoka, te juro que no sabemos como paso esto"- defendió Ginga a su amiga-"además no es del todo un bebe ordinario"-

"¿no es ordinario?- pregunto Masamune-"a ¿Qué se refieren?"-

"pues es que no lo entendemos de verdad"- dijo Madoka

"¡y yo entiendo aun menos!"- le grito Kyoya a la chica

"deja de gritarle"- le pidió Ginga algo enojado

"tu no te metas ¡y tu dime ya!"- le grito a Madoka una vez mas

"p-pero….."- tartamudeo ella

"¡date prisa y dilo ya!"- grito el chico

"¡ya es suficiente!"- le grito Ginga a Kyoya

"¿tu que te metes?"- le pregunto Kyoya-"¡¿quieres pelear o que?!"- pregunto

Por su parte Kenta al ver a Kyoya gritándole a Ginga y a Madoka lo hizo enojar asi que abrió la boca y de ella salió fuego que fue directo con Kyoya.

"¿qu-¿Qué acaba de hacer?"- pregunto Masamune

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!"- pregunto Kyoya

"hahaha"- rio Kenta al ver a Kyoya

"u-un bebe que escupe fuego…."- dijo Masamune

"si. El hizo lo mismo esta mañana que fuimos de compras"- le dijo Madoka al chico

"que peligroso"- dijo Kyoya a lo que el pequeño solo se rio

"¿podrían quitarle ese disfraz para que yo le eche un vistazo?"- pregunto Kyoya

"¿lo vas a examinar?"- pregunto Ginga

"intentare descubrir como es que lanza fuego"- dijo el chico

Un rato después Madoka le quito el disfraz a Kenta y los tres empezaron a examinarlo pero al hacerlo Kyoya no pudo evitar darse cuenta de las alas de murciélago y de la colita del niño.

"haha, pareces estar de buen humor"- rio Masamune al ver Kenta muy feliz

"si… ¿Qué son estas cosas?"- pregunto señalando la cola y las alas

"probablemente sean accesorios"-supuso Madoka

"a mi me parece que son parte de su cuerpo"-dijo al momento de jalar su cola

Al momento de que Kyoya le jalo la cola Kenta se puso a llorar

"¡Kenta!"- grito Ginga algo angustiado-"¡lo lastimaste!"- le grito a Kyoya enojado

"¡yo lo arreglo!"- dijo al tomar al niño y comenzar a agitarlo-"arriba"- le dijo riendo nervioso

Kyoya lo sacudia cada vez mas fuerte provocando solamente que el niño llore

"¡déjalo ya!"- grito Ginga

"¡no puedes hacer eso!"- grito Madoka quitándole al bebe-"se amable con el"

Madoka le quito a Kenta y comenzó a arrullarlo

"no hay nada que temer Kenta"- le aseguro la chica con una sonrisa

"si, no dejaremos que Kyoya te lastime otra vez, pero ya no llores ¿ok?"- le dijo Ginga igual de sonriente

Al verlos el niño finalmente dejo de llorar y se alegro mucho

"¡ah!"- grito Masamune recordando algo

"¿Qué te pasa?"- pregunto el ojos turquesa

"¡¿Cómo que que?! ¡Kyoya! ¡llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento de soccer!"- grito el chico

"maldita sea si llegamos tarde otra vez ¡el entrenador nos hará lavar la ropa sucia de todo el equipo!"-grito el peliverde empezando a correr

"¡nos vamos! ¡encárguense del resto ustedes!"- grito Masamune yéndose con Kyoya

"¡¿estan bromeando?!"- pregunto Ginga

"¡no nos dejen solos en esto!"- grito Madoka

Ambos intentaron alcanzarlos pero ellos fueron mas rápido y no notaron que al irse dejaron la puerta abierta y Kenta se salio

"no puedo creer que de verdad se hayan ido"- dijo Ginga

"lo se, espera…. ¿Dónde esta Kenta?"- pregunto Madoka

"no lo se ¿dejamos la puerta abierta?"- pregunto el chico

Ambos se angustiaron y buscaron por todo B-Pit pero al no encontrar al bebe llegaron a una conclusión… se había salido.

De un momento a otro empezaron a buscar por las calles pero no había ni señal del pequeño

"¡Kenta! ¡¿Dónde estas?!"- grito Madoka mientras corria

"¡Kenta!"- gritaba Ginga igual de angustiado

Mientras tanto en Beypark kenta estaba gateando hasta que en una banca vio un bolso muy colorido y se metio adentro pero al hacerlo una chica apareció junto a ese bolso

"me debo ir, la librería seguro va a cerrar"- dijo al momento de tomar su bolsa si percatarse de que había un bebe adentro

~Mientras tanto~

"tampoco esta en el parque"- dijo Ginga al notar que el parque estaba vacio

"todo es mi culpa….. si no hubiera sido tan descuidada…. Kenta no se habría perdido"- dijo Madoka comenzando a llorar

"Madoka….."-

"tengo miedo de si alguien malo se lo llevo o si le paso algo…."- Ginga la interrumpió antes de que terminara

"Madoka nada de esto es tu culpa"- le dijo Ginga mirándola a los ojos-"encontraremos a Kenta y el estará bien ¡asi que no llores!"- dijo con una mirada de determinación

"Ginga…."- suspiro ella

"vámonos, no debe andar muy lejor"-dijo tomándola de la mano y comenzando a correr

"si"- dijo yéndose con el-"_esa mirada….. era tan tierna pero… ¿Por qué me hizo estremecer por dentro?"-_se pregunto ella

~Mientras tanto~

En la librería Kenta estaba gateando por un estante de libros hasta que por la ventana vio un gato y se acerco a el, pero en ese momento Ginga y Madoka entraron y lo vieron junto a lla ventana

"¡Kenta! ¡allá esta!"- grito Ginga corriendo hacia el igual que Madoka

Ambos intentaron atraparlo pero al caer por la ventana termino en la espalda de un gato y cuando el gato sintió que cargaba algo salto a un tejado y se quito al bebe de la espalda.

"ahh…"- dijo el pequeño notando que no había nadie cerca de el

Kenta empezó a recordar a Ginga y a Madoka y al no verlos ahí le dieron ganas de llorar

"buaaa buaa!"- comenzó a llorar hasta que vio unas flores en un árbol

Esas flores le recordaron a Madoka asi que decidio ir por ellas pero al hacerlo no noto que ambos lo habían encontrado

"¡KENTA!"- gritaron ambos adolescentes al verlo a la orilla de el techo

"¡se va a caer!"- grito Madoka al ver al niño

De repente Kenta perdió el equilibrio y cayo, ambos intentaron alcanzarlo pero en ese momento un chico con piel blanca, ojos azules y con alas iguales a las de Kenta pero mas grandes lo atrapo.

"vaya esa hubiera sido una horrible caída ¿no?"- pregunto el chico mirando al bebe

"¿lo atrapaste?"- pregunto un chico de cabello café, lentes y ojos azules al aparecer con un chico de cabello blanco con una franja roja a la izquierda y una chica de cabello celeste y ojos violeta, todos con alas de murciélago que en un segundo desaparecieron

"si"- respondio el chico antes de que Madoka le quitara al bebe

"gracias a dios, ¿estas bien?"- pregunto la chica sumamente preocupada

"hahaha"- Kenta reía

"que alivio"- suspiro Ginga al ver al pequeño a salvo

"parece que esta apegado a ustedes dos ¿no?"- pregunto el de cabellos celestes

"s-si, gracias pero…."-comenzo Madoka

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-finalizo Ginga

"nadie, solo somos unos bonitos onii-samas y una linda onee-sama que estábamos volando por ahí y de la nada decidimos salvar a este bebe de una muerte"- dijo el de cabello celeste

"¿eh?"- se confundieron ambos

"deja de ser raro Hyoma"- dijo el de cabello café-"mi nombre es Yuki, el es Hyoma, el es Ryuga y ella es Hikaru y si no les molesta les diremos que es realmente este niño"-contesto el

"¿Qué es realmente?"- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

"asi es, vengan con nosotros"- dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa

"taaa"- dijo Kenta

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. El secreto de Kenta

El secreto de Kenta

Ambos adolescentes dudaban si ir o no ir con esos chicos pero la verdad es que querían saber mas sobre Kenta asi que decidieron acompañarlos. Una vez que fueron con ellos los llevaron a un lugar donde el letrero decía "Guardería Doki Doki Waku"

"bienvenidos esta es la guardería Doki Doki Waku"- dijo Hyoma parándose frente a el lugar

"este es un lugar creado especialmente para niños demoniacos como Kenta-chan"- dijo Yuki dejando a los dos en una duda peor que la anterior

"¿Qué?"-

"¿demoniacos?"- pregunto Madoka

"verán el asunto es que Kenta-chan….."- quería decir Hikaru con cuidado pero Ryuga lo dijo sin tomar mucha importancia

"ese chiquillo es hijo de un demonio"-dijo Ryuga mientras lo demás se enojaron con el por ser tan franco

"¿un demonio?"- preguntaron Ginga y Madoka al mismo tiempo

Para ellos dos era inimaginable el pensar que una criatura tan adorable como Kenta pudiera ser hijo de un par de demonios pero en fin eso explicaba todo y quizás los demonios no eran como pensaban.

"achuu"- estornudo el pequeño

"si lo dejamos aquí le dará un resfriado"-dijo Hyoma fijándose en Kenta-"vengan adentro"- los invito a pasar

Ellos siguieron a Hyoma y los demás hacia la oficina de los directores donde le pusieron ropita a Kenta y comenzaron a hablar sobre el tema ya ignorado dos veces.

"¿tienen alguna pregunta?"- pregunto el de cabello celeste

"s-si Hyoma-sensei ¿de donde viene Kenta?"- pregunto Ginga con algo de pena y miedo

"y ¿Qué debemos hacer con el de ahora en adelante?"- pregunto Madoka

"bien los demonios son un poco diferentes a los humanos"- dijo Hyoma mirándolo-"¡y Kenta-chan debe venir justo desde allá!"- exclamo el demonio

'¡_NO ENTIENDO NI UN POCO_!'-pensaron el pelirrojo y la castaña al mismo tiempo

"¡NO HAGAS ESTO MAS COMPLICADO DE LO QUE YA ES!"- le gritaron Hikaru, Yuki y Ryuga a Hyoma

"el caso es que ustedes no deben preocuparse ahora"- dijo Hikaru con una gotita estilo anime en su frente

"si nosotros cuidaremos de el"- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa

"¿eh?"- se sorprendió Madoka-"_¿me debo separar de Kenta desde ahora?"- _pensó la ojos azules

Madoka empezó a ver al pequeño con ternura tomando el valor para despedirse de el.

"cuídate, Kenta"- dijo con una sonrisa triste

"¿eh? ¿de que hablas?"- pregunto Ryuga

"nosotros lo cuidaremos durante la mañana hasta que ustedes vengan a recogerlo, después de todo esto es una guardería"- dijo Yuki

"hay ciertos bebes demonios cuyos padres tienen un deber muy importante para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo"-dijo Hikaru-"asi que hace siglos se decreto que esos bebes demonio deberían ser entregados a un humano que cumpla los requisitos"- dijo la oji violeta

"asi nos paso a nosotros pero como verán al enterarnos de lo que somos fuimos al mundo de los demonios y dimos la idea de que podrían crear guarderías para ayudar a esos humanos a criar a los demonios ya que por alguna razón esos humanos siempre terminan siendo menores de edad"- contesto Yuki

"es cierto y asi crearon las guarderías"- dijo Hyoma sonriente

"¿eso quiere decir que ustedes también son demonios?"- pregunto Ginga a lo que ellos asintieron

"y también fueron criados por humanos ¿cierto?"- pregunto Madoka

"si bueno la mayoría, Yuki, Hikaru y yo fuimos criados por humanas pero nos enviaron a Ryuga porque al ser criado en el mundo de los demonios el tiene mas experiencia"- contesto Hyoma haciendo que el mencionado se enojara un poco-"pero mi pregunta es ¿Cuál de ustedes es el padre seleccionado?"- pregunto este

"¿de que hablan?"- pregunto Madoka

"me refiero a que el bebe debe aparecer cuando el padre esta dormido asi que ¿en que cama apareció?"-pregunto Hyoma haciendo que Madoka se sonrojara un poco

"b-bueno fue en mi cama pero la verdad es que ambos dormíamos en ella cuando apareció Kenta"- contesto la chica algo apenada

"ohhhh, lo siento creí que eran hermanos discúlpenme por meterme en algo que no me importa"-dijo Hyoma avergonzado haciendo que ambos se exaltaran

"¡N-NO ES ESO!"-gritaron al mismo tiempo

"descuiden eso no importa lo que importa es que ambos son los padres sustitutos de Kenta-chan ahora"- dijo Hikaru sin tomarle importancia al otro tema

Ambos se sorprendieron mucho, no se sentían listos para ser padres en este instante y con tan solo quince y dieciséis años.

"n-no puedo lo siento"- contesto Ginga atorado por esta noticia

"s-si yo apenas me puedo cuidar por mi misma, no puedo cuidar de alguien mas porque seguro todo saldría mal"- dijo Madoka avergonzada

Los demonios (incluso Ryuga) se encontraron algo tristes por lo que ellos dijeron pero ni modo tendrían que buscar a otro padre sustituto.

"entendemos entonces habrá que buscar otro padre sustituto que acepte a Kenta-chan"- dijo Yuki con tristeza

"pero ¿no les molestaría a ambos cuidar de Kenta-chan por un tiempo?"- pregunto Hyoma

"¿eh? y ¿Por cuánto tiempo seria?"- pregunto Madoka

"bueno podrían ser 3 meses"- dijo Hyoma

"¿tres meses?"- preguntaron ambos al ver que debía ser demasiado tiempo

"si, bueno es que hay ciertos requisitos y cualidades que un padre sustituto debe tener y seria una lastima que Kenta-chan se quedara solo por ese tiempo"- contesto el chico

"¿solo y sin familia?"- pregunto Madoka sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos

Ginga solo la miraba preocupado por esto, el no tenia la suficiente fuerza y valor para ser padre de un niño que ni siquiera es suyo pero Madoka era mas insegura que el y probablemente volveria a rechazar esto.

"lo hare"- susurro Madoka con la cabeza baja

"¿eh?"-se sorprendió Ginga

"cuidare de Kenta por estos tres meses ¡me esforzare mucho por ser su madre por este tiempo!"- dijo determinada y tomando al pequeño en brazos

Ginga solo se quedó mentalmente boquiabierto pero aun asi sonrio aunque se sonrojo ligeramente al ver a Madoka con esa determinación.

Después del acuerdo con ellos decidieron volver al B-Pit pero al llegar se sorprendieron de ver ahí a Kyoya y Masamune

"¡bienvenidos!"- grito Masamune alegremente-

"¿a donde fueron?"- pregunto Kyoya

"¿Por qué volvieron?"- pregunto Madoka

"¡par de bastardos! ¿Cómo se les ocurre dejarnos solos? ¿tienen idea de el susto que pasamos mientras no estaban"- les reclamo Ginga

"ok ok, pero no importa ¿lograron descubrir algo sobre ese niño?"- pregunto Kyoya sin tomarle importancia al pelirrojo

Una explicación mas tarde…..

"creo que Madoka tomo la decisión correcta al cuidar de el bebe"- dijo Masamune

"si, no me siento segura de hacer esto sola pero no permitiré que Kenta se quede solo y sin familia como yo"- dijo la chica mientras le daba de comer al bebe

"¿Cómo esta eso de que no tienes familia?"- pregunto Kyoya

"los padres de Madoka murieron cuando ella era muy pequeña, mi padre decidió hacerse cargo de ella y por eso puede mantener la tienda y la escuela pero la verdad es que no tiene familia"- contesto Ginga algo triste

"entiendo"-dijo Masamune mientras se le ocurría una idea-"Ginga debería ser la figura paterna de este niño"- dijo riéndose

"¿eh? ¿Por qué yo?"- pregunto el

"es simple ambos fueron seleccionados para esto asi que es justo que lo hagan los dos"- dijo Kyoya

"si además asi Kenta tendría una atmosfera familiar completa"- dijo el peli negro

"bueno creo que eso es cierto aunque tu lo hayas dicho"- contesto Ginga-"Madoka desde ahora también sere el padre sustituto de Kenta, te juro que mientras yo este contigo no estaras sola"- le aseguro el pelirrojo

Ella se sonrojo por lo que le dijo y pensó que no seria mala idea al contrario seria fantástico que ambos lo cuidaran por estos tres meses.

"y nosotros seremos los tios de el pequeño y si necesitan algo podrán confiar en nosotros"- dijo Masamune sonriente

"yo jamas dije eso"- dijo Kyoya

Ambos aceptaron y tiempo después de que Masamune y Kyoya se fueron, Ginga se fue a dormir al sotano y Madoka se llevo a Kenta para que ambos durmieran juntos.

"h-hace mucho que no sabia lo que era dormir sola"- murmuro cubriendo al bebe con la cobija

Ella tomo al pequeño en brazos y tuvo una sensación indescriptible, cuando estaba durmiendo con Ginga se sentía bien y protegida pero esta vez se sentía diferente, como si un enorme vacio en su corazón fuera cariñosamente llenado en un solo instante

'_que cálido'-_pensó antes de quedarse dormida

Fin del capitulo 3


	4. Primer día de padres

Primer día de padres

Ya había amanecido y en la habitación de Madoka ella y el pequeño Kenta estaban dormidos tranquilamente, bueno al menos hasta que….

"¡hora de despertar!"- grito sonrientemente cierto chico pelirrojo entrando a la habitación

"¿q-que? ¿Ginga?, ¿Por qué me levantas tan temprano?"- pregunto Madoka con dificultad de despertar

"solo estoy cumpliendo con el horario que Hyoma nos dio para poder dejar a Kenta en la guardería"- dijo Ginga sonriente-"tenemos que esforzarnos en ser buenos padres para Kenta por estos tres meses"

"ahhhh"- dijo el bebe abriendo los ojos y sonriendo

"ah claro"- contesto Madoka levantándose de la cama y tomando al pequeño en brazos-"Kenta seremos los mejores padres por este mes para que seas feliz"- le aseguro con una sonrisa

"taaaaa"- contesto el pequeñín con una risita

"Ginga mientras hago de desayunar ¿podrías cuidar de Kenta?"- pregunto la chica castaña

"claro que si"- respondió el chico tomando a Kenta en sus brazos-"muy bien ¡Kenta vas a jugar con papa esta mañana!"- sonrió el chico

"…¡BUAAAAAAAAA!"- empezó a llorar el bebito

"¿Kenta que pasa?"- pregunto Madoka preocupada

"acaso ¿no le caigo bien?"- pregunto Ginga algo deprimido-"eso no importa ¡tenemos todo el dia para intentar convivir los dos!"- dijo este con determinación

"si tu lo dices…"- dijo esta con una gota en su nuca

Un rato después Madoka estaba preparando el desayuno pero mientras lo hacia escuchaba a Kenta llorar mas fuerte, al parecer a Kenta no le cae muy bien Ginga que digamos, pero este no se rendía aunque el pequeño lo rechazara Ginga no dejaba de intentar que ambos se llevaran bien.

"¡buaaaaaa! ¡buaaaa!"- lloraba Kenta cada vez mas fuerte

"ya, ya Kenta esta bien ¡ven aquí!"- le sonreía el pelirrojo

El pequeño ni siquiera quería acercársele, quería ir a la cocina con Madoka pero al intentarlo Ginga lo comenzó a cargar.

"vamos a dejar a mama concentrarse Kenta, ¿a que quieres jugar?"- pregunto este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"¡BUAAAAAA!"-

Mientras tanto Madoka estaba cortando algunas cosas pero aun asi podía verlos a ambos y no estaba muy de acuerdo que digamos en que Ginga se intente llevar bien con el por la fuerza pero aun asi sonreía porque eso le traía lindos recuerdos a la cabeza.

"_es admirable que Ginga no se rinda aun cuando Kenta no lo quiera cerca… me recuerda a cuando nos volvimos amigos"-_ pensó ella antes de sentir un dolor horrible en su dedo-"¡ah!"-grito Madoka por el dolor

"¡Madoka! ¿estás bien?"- pregunto Ginga algo alarmado

"s-si, no me duele"- respondio ella un tanto avergonzada

"tonterías tenemos que desinfectarlo, pero…. ¡ya se!"- exclamo el pelirrojo metiéndose el dedo de la chica a la boca

"¡G-ginga!"- Madoka se sonrojo fuertemente

La cara de ambos se enrojeció completamente, el solo le lamia el dedo para desinfectar su herida pero aun asi se sintió avergonzado de ni siquiera pedirle permiso de si podía o no, rápidamente saco el dedo de su boca y al verla tan avergonzada se le ocurrió algo.

"¿q-que tal si yo hago el almuerzo y tu cuidas de Kenta?"- pregunto todavía sonrojado

"pero no sabes cocinar"- dijo ella

"he aprendido viéndote, no puede ser tan difícil además si te lastimas otra vez no me lo perdonare"- dijo algo nervioso

"s-si"- contesto ella yéndose con el bebe-"_¿siempre se la pasa viéndome?"-_

Después de desayunar ambos fueron a dejar a Kenta a la guardería.

"hola chicos, yo llevare al pequeño adentro"- dijo Yuki tomando en brazos al pequeño

"s-si"- contestaron ambos nerviosos

"no se pongan nerviosos, esto es normal para padres primerizos, no son los únicos aquí"- dijo el chico de lentes

"¿no? ¿acaso hay más bebes aquí?"- pregunto Ginga

"si, después de todo esto es una guardería"- contesto el chico

"b-bueno gracias por cuidarlo"- dijo Madoka al acercarse al niño-"volveremos en la tarde Kenta, portarte bien y se amable con los demás"- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Kenta le contesto con risas y un momento después ambos se fueron haciendo que Kenta le dieran ganas de llorar.

"…"- intentaba contener las lagrimas

"aquí viene"- dijo Yuki con una risita

"¡buaaaaaaa!"-

"¡¿Qué paso?!"- pregunto Madoka algo alarmada

"esto pasa siempre, la primera vez que mama y papa se van los bebes se ponen a llorar, descuiden todo estará bien"- aseguro Yuki con una sonrisa

Ambos se fueron un tanto preocupados a la escuela solo con ansias de que pudieran ver a Kenta lo mas pronto posible, ¿Cómo habrá estado? ¿le agrado a los otros bebes? ¿estaria enojado con ellos por dejarlo en la guardería?, esas y mas preguntas atormentaban a los dos adolescentes.

~En la tarde~

"¡ya volvi!"- grito Madoka corriendo lo mas pronto posible a la puerta donde Hikaru la recivio

"hola, no estes preocupada, lloro hasta dormirse"- dijo la peliazul entregándole al bebe dormido

"g-gracias"- contesto ella

Una vez que Kenta despertó se pudo a llorar de alivio y se aferro a Madoka como si no quisiera que lo apartaran de ella nunca mas, la chica solo sonrio y lo abrazo suavemente, era una linda escena al menos hasta que….

"oye casi se me olvida"- recordó Hikaru-"debo entregarte esto"- dijo ella dándole un librito a la chica

"¿Qué es esto?"- pregunto ella tomando el libro

"es un manual sobre algunas cosas que deben aprender los humanos sobre el cuidado de los bebes demonio"- dijo ella con una sonrisa

"no sabía que necesitaba un manual"- comento Madoka

"claro que lo necesitas"- dijo Hyoma saliendo de la nada con dos bebes en sus brazos, uno rubio con ojos verdes y una bebita con ojos violetas y cabello rosa

"¡¿DE DONDE SALISTE?!"- pregunto Madoka tomada por sorpresa

"eso no importa"- contesto Hyoma con una risa rara-"los bebes demonio son totalmente distintos a los humanos y necesitan cuidados especiales, lo que sea que necesites este libro te ayudara"-

"ok….."- contesto no muy convencida

Sin mas ella se fue de la guardería y comenzó a caminar a casa junto con Kenta pero de camino se encontró con algo que bien podría causar el apocalipsis ¡GINGA ESTABA LEYENDO UN LIBRO!, no podía creerlo el chico estaba en frente de una librería muy concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo, ella no lo dudo dos veces y fue con el.

"hola Ginga, no esperaba verte aquí ¿Qué estas leyendo?"- pregunto con curiosidad

El pelirrojo sintió como si le hubiera caído un rayo encima, no quería que Madoka lo descubriera.

"¡M-madoka!- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"- grito el chico pelirrojo

"iba a casa y te encontré aquí ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estabas leyendo?"- pregunto ella extrañada por su actitud

"n-nada ¡NADA! ¡m-mejor nos vamos a tu casa!"- dijo echándose a correr

Cuando ambos llegaron Madoka intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo mientras Ginga cuidaba de Kenta (en realidad Kenta seguía llorando mientras Ginga intentaba jugar), ella estaba confundida, ¿porque Ginga actuó asi?, ¿Por qué le grito?, el nunca le había gritado ni le había ocultado nada en su vida, acaso el se había enojado con ella por algo.

Eran demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, le dolia si su único amigo estuviera enojado con ella, le daba tanto miedo la idea que una lagrima rebelde se salio de su ojo izquierdo la cual desgraciadamente Kenta logro ver.

~a las 3:00 am~

"buaaaaaaa"- Kenta empezó a llorar

"Kenta ¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto Madoka poniendo la mano en la frente del niño-"¡estas ardiendo en fiebre!"- grito alarmada

Ella fue por Ginga y este también temia por el pequeño, ¿Qué debían hacer ahora?

"creo que deberiamos llevarlo a un hospital ¿pero estará bien uno de humanos?"- pregunto el pelirrojo haciendo que ella recordara algo

"espera, Hyoma me dio este libro que tiene todo sobre los bebes demonio"- dijo ella sacando el libro

"¿Qué dice?"-

"cuando los bebes experimenten estrés por primera vez tendrán fiebre, lo mejor es hacer que usen su magia para poder liberar todo ese estrés"- leyó ella

"¿Qué significa?"- pregunto Ginga

"no lo se….. ¡espera! Ponle el traje de oso"- pidió ella

Una vez que le pusieron el traje ella le pidió que dispara fuego y lo hizo, lo malo es que fue directo contra Ginga.

"¿p-porque a mi?"- pregunto todo quemado

"al parecer ya estas mejor"- dijo Madoka alegremente abrazando al pequeño y tomando algo del piso-"todo gracias a este libro ¿eh? este no es el mismo libro"-

Ella noto que el libro de los bebes demonio estaba en la mesa y que el que tenia en la mano se llamaba 'Paternidad para padres primerizos', pero… era el mismo libro que tenia Ginga en la librería.

"Ginga ¿esto es tuyo?"- pregunto mostrándole el libro

"¡AH!... y-yo s-solo estaba… ¡DAMELO!"- grito el pelirrojo quitándole el libro de las manos

"Ginga no tienes porque avergonzarte"- le dijo ella-'_un momento….. en ese momento ¿el me hablo asi porque tenia vergüenza?, ¿acaso le da miedo fallar como padre?, que lindo y ahora mas que esta sonrojado'_

"gracias"- agradeció ella dándole un abrazo

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto el con la cara ardiendo

"por preocuparte por Kenta también y tratar de ayudarme mucho"- dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo-"se que seras un gran padre Ginga"-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

El chico sintió que se iba a desmayar cuando se separaron, en especial cuando Madoka empezó a sonreírle. A Kenta no le gusto mucho que Madoka le diera un beso a Ginga en la mejilla pero pensó que si mama podía confiar en papa entonces el debería darle una oportunidad.

"baaabaaaa"- dijo el pequeñín

"ahh que linda escena"- dijo Hyoma observando a los tres

"¡¿Qué HACES AQUÍ HYOMA?!"- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

"solo venia a darles una cosa mas pero acabo de notar que el ambiente ya cambio"- dijo el

"¿eh?"-

"si, ahora parecen una verdadera familia"-

"eso quisiera pero Kenta todavia no me quiere, siempre que me le acerco llora"- contesto Ginga algo desanimado

"entonces probemos otra vez"- dijo Hyoma tomando al niño y dejándolo en brazos de Ginga

Para la sorpresa de ambos este no lloro ni nada, es mas sonrió y abrazo a Ginga.

"Ginga ¡lo lograste!"- exclamo Madoka felizmente

"lo logre"- suspiro Ginga con felicidad

"ahora que todo esta bien por aquí quisiera entregarles una invitación a la reunión de padres de mañana"- dijo Hyoma entregándoles una invitación

"¿r-reunion de padres?"- pregunto Madoka nerviosa

"si, queremos que ustedes y los demás padres se conozcan, también podrán lograr que los demás padres se lleven bien"- dijo Hyoma antes de irse volando por la ventana

Cuando Ginga se fue estaba preocupado, Madoka tenia miedo cuando se trataba de extraños y ¿Qué era eso de que los padres no se llevaban bien?.

"mmm…"- Ginga tomo el libro y empezó a leer

"el padre debe apoyar emocionalmente a la mama cuando ella se sienta insegura"- leyó y sonrio-"bien ¡entonces sere el mejor padre del mundo!"-

Fin del capitulo


	5. la reunion de padres

La reunión de padres

"Madoka despierta"- escucho la chica mientras abría lentamente los ojos

La castaña despertó encontrando a Ginga justamente encima de ella con su cara a muy pocos centímetros de la de ella y con una sonrisa infantil. Rápidamente se sonrojo pero en lugar de que el pelirrojo se levantara solo empezó a reír levemente.

"G-ginga ¡¿Qué haces?!"- pregunto ella con la cara muy roja

"solo te despierto, recuerda que la reunión de padres es temprano y debemos ser puntuales"- dijo sonriente

"s-si"- contesto ella-"p-pero podrías levantarte, me estas aplastando"-tartamudeo

"ah si, lo siento"- dijo Ginga mientras se levantaba de la cama

"¿baaa?"-Kenta no entendía con exactitud lo que pasaba

Ellos fueron lo mas rápido que pudieron a la guardería pero al llegar a la entrada Madoka se detuvo de repente.

"Ginga, ¿Qué pasa si no le agrado a los demás?"- pregunto ella algo triste

"no digas tonterías, seguro todos serán amigables contigo además aquí estoy yo para ti, no estas sola"-respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sincera

"esta bien"- dijo Madoka sonriendo con confianza

Ellos no perdieron mas tiempo y entraron a la guardería

"hola a todos, nos da gusto estar…"

Ginga dejo de hablar por el ambiente de ese lugar, Había un chico peli plata (Tsubasa) cargando a un bebe rubio, de ojos verdes vestido de un pollito (Yu) mientras veía con una mirada fría al chico frente a el. El otro tenia el cabello color lila y ojos de una combinación de color azul rey y violeta pero predominaba el azul (Dunamis), miraba con una mirada igualmente fría al chico peli plata mientras este tenia en brazos a un bebe de piel morena, cabello magenta y ojos lila disfrazado de lobo (Titi).

Entre ellos había una chica de cabello negro y ojos morados (Mei Mei) cargando a un bebe de cabello morado y ojos color anaranjado disfrazado de gatito (Chi Yun), un chico de cabello café claro y ojos azules y lentes (Kaito) cargando a un pequeño de cabello azul y ojos verdes disfrazado de rana (Eito) y por ultimo un chico de ojos celestes y cabello negro con una franja naranja (Zero) cargando a una bebita de cabello rosa, ojos violetas disfrazada de panda (Mal) junto a una chica rubia y ojos cafés (Ren).

Todos los se mostraban algo incomodos por la situación pero los dos chicos no les tomaron importancia y comenzaron a pelear.

"intenta repetir otra vez lo que dijiste sobre Yu"- exigió el peli plata

"solo te dije la verdad, Yu fue muy grosero empujando a Titi, se nota como estas consintiendo demasiado a Yu"- contesto el otro con indiferencia

"¡eres un! ¡Yu! ¡usa tu viento!"- grito el chico haciendo que el bebe soltara una ventisca increíblemente fuerte

"si asi lo quieres ¡Titi! ¡usa una descarga!"- grito provocando que Titi emitiera un rayo de electricidad de su cuerpo

"¡deténganse ambos!"- grito Hyoma interponiéndose en el camino de los ataques

Hyoma termino completamente electrocutado mientras que los demás no le prestaron atención, Ginga y Madoka no podían creer como se llevaban las cosas aquí.

"¿Por qué siempre tienen que iniciar peleas sin sentido?"- pregunto Ryuga algo molesto

"se supone que todos están aquí para llevarse bien"- dijo Yuki-" si no lo harán por ustedes háganlo por los bebes, no queremos que se terminen peleando como sus padres"- dijo el chico de lentes muy firme

"mhp, no creo poder llevarme bien con ninguno de ellos pero si es por Titi puedo dejar de pelear"- dijo el chico de cabello lila

"con quien no se puede trabajar es contigo pero esta bien, si no me molestas no peleare

"bueno dejando todo esto de lado tenemos que presentarles a los nuevos padres temporales"- dijo Hikaru mientras que Hyoma se levando de golpe

"¡es cierto!"- exclamo el de cabello azul

"¿no estaba desmayado?"- pregunto Hikaru

"¡queremos presentarles a Ginga-san y a Madoka-chan ellos son los padres temporales de Kenta!"- exclamo el chico con alegría

"h-hola, es un placer conocerlos"- saludo Madoka algo nerviosa

"esperamos poder llevarnos bien con todos ustedes"- dijo Ginga intentando ayudar a la chica

"baaaba"- sonrio Kenta

En lugar de una calida bienvenida los demás padres les daban miradas confusas y otros miradas frias, ya se estaban poniendo muy nerviosos.

"¿Qué quieren decir con padres temporales?"- pregunto la chica de cabello negro

"nosotros seremos los padres de Kenta solo por tres meses"- contesto Ginga

"¿acaso no pueden?"- pregunto el de cabello café

"si no pueden cuidarlo entonces no lo deberían hacer si solo terminaran decepcionando al niño y a ustedes mismos"- dijo el de cabello lila

"l-lo sentimos pero….."- quería decir Madoka pero la interrumpieron

"si no tienen la fuerza para hacer esto entonces no estoy seguro de que hacen aquí"- dijo otra vez el chico

Madoka estaba al borde de querer llorar ¿acaso lo que dijo el chico era verdad?, ella se sentía tan mal con ella misma pero por suerte Ginga la sujeto de la mano fuertemente.

"no estoy de acuerdo contigo, Madoka y yo estamos tratando de ser los mejores padres para Kenta y tal parece que lo estamos haciendo bien, además Madoka es una gran madre"- dijo volteando a ver a la chica dándole una mirada de ternura

Ginga dejo sin palabras a todos pero en especial a Madoka ella nunca pensó que creyera tanto en ella para decir que era una gran madre para el pequeño Kenta.

"ejem, ahora que nos conocemos mejor déjenme presentar a los otros padres"- dijo Hyoma-"ella es Mei Mei y el es Chi yun"- presentando a la chica de cabello negro y al bebe disfrazado de gato

"hola"-saludo ella amablemente

"hahaaaaa"- dijo el pequeño

"ellos son Kaito y Eito"- dijo Hyoma presentando a el chico de lentes y al bebe disfrazado de rana

"¿Qué tal?"- dijo algo indiferente

"taaaa"-

"Tsubasa y Yu"- dijo presentando a el chico peli plata y al bebe disfrazado de pollito

"hola"- saludo el peliplata mientras el bebito no dejaba de reírse

"Zero, Ren y Mal"- dijo tormando su vista hacia los mencionados

"hola mucho gusto"- saludo Zero con una sonrisa

"y creo que ya conocieron bien a Dunamis y a Titi"- dijo presentando a el de cabello lila y el bebe disfrazado de lobo

"hola"- saludo el muy indiferente

"babaa"- decía Titi completamente alegre

Ginga y Madoka pasaron todo el dia en la reunion pero desafortunadamente todos y cada uno peleaban por cualquier cosa asi que llevarse bien era imposible, al irse estaban peor ya que Hyoma dijo que Madoka debía asistir a una cita de juego en la guardería después de la escuela mañana.

Cuando volvieron a B-Pit se quedaron en el sotano pensando sobre lo que había pasado hoy y lo difícil que seria convivir con esos chicos.

"¿iras?"- pregunto Ginga de repente

"¿a la cita de juego?"- pregunto Madoka a lo que el asintió-"bueno si pero no se si pueda estar sola con ellos"-

"lamento no poder ir"-se disculpo el chico

"no importa pero sabes me di cuenta de algo"- suspiro esta

"¿Qué cosa?"- pregunto Ginga

"que aunque los padres no se lleven bien y quizás se odien mutuamente los bebes están juntos todo el tiempo y se ve que son amigos"- contesto Madoka

"supongo que tienes razón, se nota que Kenta a hecho muy buenos amigos desde que llego a la guardería"-dijo Ginga acariciando la cabeza del pequeño

"hahaaa"- Kenta rio

"si, no creo poder hacer esto por mi pero se que puedo hacerlo por Kenta"- dijo Madoka abrazando al pequeño tiernamente

Ginga se le quedo viendo, realmente sonaba como una verdadera madre además de que para el se veía muy hermosa con esa sonrisa mientras cargaba a Kenta, de repente el sintió lo que llamaban _mariposas en el estomago_ y un leve sonrojo en su cara, vio que Madoka estaba mirándolo también con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Por algún raro instinto se puso mas cerca de ella y puso la mano en la mejilla de la chica, después el se empezo a acercar cada vez mas, el corazón de ambos latía a mil por hora y Madoka se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa mientras Ginga se acercaba cada vez mas.

Kenta no entendía lo que pasaba, veía que su mama estaba temblando mucho al estar en contacto con papa, tal vez ella estaba asustada de el lo que hacia que el se enojara con su papa, el niño no dudo y al abrir la boca lanzo una enorme bocanada de fuego que fue directo contra Ginga.

"¡GINGA!"- grito Madoka asustada-"¿estas bien?"-pregunto al auxiliar a su amigo quien asintió débilmente

"¿ah?"- Kenta no entendía lo que pasaba

Madoka llevo a Ginga al sofá para vendarle algunas heridas que le quedaron por causa del fuego

"¿seguro que estas bien?"-pregunto ella

"jeje si, seguramente hice que Kenta se enojara porque tu tenias miedo, lo lamento"- rio nerviosamente

"n-no importa"- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa

Kenta seguía sin entender, hace un minuto ella estaba temblando porque papa se acerco demasiado ahora mama estaba cuidando de papa, tal vez mal interpreto lo que mama y papa hacían pero de todas formas no quería que nadie se acercara mucho a su mami excepto tal vez papa porque la hacia sentir segura.

Madoka se sento junto a Ginga en el sofá mientras tomaba a Kenta en brazos, sin pensar lo que hacia puso un brazo alrededor de la chica mientras ella recargaba la cabeza en su hombro, ambos sentían algo lindo dentro de ellos, una extraña sensación ¿acaso asi se sentía tener una verdadera familia?. A ambos les gustaba este sentimiento y si de ellos dependiera se quedarían asi por siempre pero para su mala suerte llego alguien que estaba bajando por las escaleras.

"¿Madoka? ¿Ginga se que quedo a dormir? No lo he…."-el señor Ryusei Hagane paro en seco apenas los vio

A ambos adolescentes les dio una descarga por la espina dorsal, ahora si estaban perdidos.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"- grito fuertemente el hombre-"¡¿e-en medio de la noche?! ¿l-los dos solos en el sotano? ¡¿INCLUSO TIENEN UN BEBE?!"-

"p-papa ¡NO ES LO QUE CREES!"-grito Ginga completamente nervioso

~20 Minutos de explicación mas tarde~

"entonces ¿Cuándo Madoka despertó encontró un bebe demonio en su cama y ahora ambos cuidaran de el por tres meses hasta que le encuentren otros padres?"-pregunto Ryo

"s-si eso es lo que pasa"- contesto Ginga-"_supongo que si digo que yo estaba dormido con ella ahora si me mata o me castra"-_ pensó el muchacho

"si eso fue lo que paso señor, lamento que Ginga este involucrado en esto"-dijo Madoka completamente avergonzada

"la verdad me parece bien que hayan aceptado cuidar de este pequeño por este tiempo"- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-"eso me demuestra que ambos son muy responsables"-

"papa ¿quieres decir que….."-

"si, esta bien para mi que ambos cuiden de este bebe"- concluyo el padre de Ginga-"además eso me convierte en el abuelo temporal de este niño"- dijo tomando en brazos a Kenta-"cuenten con todo mi apoyo"-

"g-gracias"-dijeron al mismo tiempo completamente aliviados

Una vez que el señor Hagane se fue Madoka se fue a dormir junto con Kenta.

"sabes Kenta, me sentí muy feliz cuando papa me defendió e intento hacerme sentir segura"- dijo Madoka algo sonrojada cubriéndose con la sabana

"ahhbaa"-

"ahora creo que mama quiere mucho mas a papa que antes"- dijo ella no sin antes sonreir

"¿haahhhhh?"-

Fin del capitulo 5

**Holaaaa, lamento si me quedo corto el capitulo pero la culpa es de la escuela no mia, tal vez actualice pronto ya que…**

***REDOBLE DE TAMBORES***

**EL 11 DE NOVIEMBRE CUMPLO UN ****A**ÑO **EN FANFICTION. COM!**

**Para celebrar hare un fic basado en la primer película que vi de mi escritor de películas favorito.**

**En fin los quiero a todos y si no fuera por ustedes no cumpliría ni un mes en este sitio, gracias por leer mis historias. Matta-nee **

**~ATTE. Valentina~**


End file.
